ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Static/Jackie Chan Hero Hour
|runtime = 26 minute|company = DC Comics Warner Bros. Animation The JC Group Blue Train Entertainment Sony Pictures Family Entertainment Group|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution Sony Pictures Television|network = Disney XD|country = United States|language = English|num_seasons = 6|num_series = 152|BGcolor = purple|num_episodes = 152|show_name = Static/Jackie Chan Hero Hour|starring = Phil LaMarr Jason Marsden James Sie Stacie Chan Tzi Ma Noah Nelson Susan Eisenberg|opening = Static Shock}}Static/Jackie Chan Hero Hour is the crossover TV series of and . Plot Characters Heroes * Virgil Ovid Hawkins/Static (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a Bang Baby and protector of Dakota. He would grow up to become one of Earth's mightiest heroes. * Richard "Richy" Osgood Foley/Gear (voiced by Jason Marsden) - A best friend and confidant of Virgil Hawkins, and one of the few to know of his double life, and then becomes Gear. * Jackie Chan (voiced by James Sie) - a talented archaeologist and skilled martial artist who lives in San Francisco with his uncle. * Jade Chan/Hypno-Giant (voiced by Stacie Chan) - Jackie's Hong Kong-born, 12-year-old niece who is already "Americanized" and a Bang Baby with the ability to grow into a giant, and to hypnotize people when staring in another person's eyes. * Uncle Chan (voiced by Tzi Ma) - the uncle of Jackie and great-uncle of Jade. * Adam Evans/Rubber-Band Man (voiced by Kadeem Hardison) - the man who was originally an anti-hero, Adam eventually reformed and began using his powers for good. * Shenice Vale/She-Bang (voiced by Rosslynn Taylor-Jordan) - a girl genetically engineered by her parents to have superhuman strength and enhanced agility. * Viper (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - a skilled martial artist thief who accidentally steals the Snake Talisman while aiming for the Pink Puma Diamond. * Tohru (voiced by Noah Nelson) - Uncle's apprentice and developed a close big brother relationship with Jade, whom he becomes very protective of. * El Toro Fuerte (voiced by Miguel Sandoval) - a Mexican masked luchador, who prides himself at never removing his mask * Paco (voiced by Franco Velez) - a young boy around Jade's age, is El Toro Fuerte's #1 fan, who believes that El Toro is the greatest fighter ever. Villains * Ivan Evans/Ebon (voiced by Gary Anthony Sturgis) - The head of a large group of Bang Babies called "The Meta-Breed" and the series' main antagonist, along side Shendu. Ebon is an unusually powerful and strong meta-human. * Shendu (also voiced by James Sie) - the Demon Sorcerer of Fire in the form of a humanoid dragon who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and his own son Drago. ** Chow (also voiced by James Sie) - one of the four Enforcers. * Drago (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - the future son of Shendu and the second fire demon * Francis Stone/Hotstreak (voiced by Danny Cooksey) - A bang-baby who has fire powers. * Puff (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witty wannabe bounty hunter and the best friend of Onyx. ** Madelyn Spaulding (also voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - an intelligent and socially active student at Dakota Union High and a powerful Bang Baby. * Hollowton '''(voiced by TBA) - The leader of the gnomes. * '''Lord Fungus (voiced by TBA) - an evil leader of the dwarfs who plans to take over Earth. * Valmont (voiced by Andrew Ableson) - the founder of the Dark Hand and one of Jackie Chan's most competent long-standing opponents. * Hak Foo (voiced by John DiMaggio) - He's also known as The Black Tiger is a rather tall and muscular man. He appears to be a foot taller than Jackie but slightly shorter than Tohru. * Ratso (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a nerdy but basically easy-natured strongman who displays child-like fears and desires, like a love for toys and grilled cheese sandwiches. * Finn (voiced by Adam Baldwin) - The brains (or at least the most intelligent) of the Enforcers. He also known for his jokes which he tends to crack during missions. * Tarakudo (voiced by Miguel Ferrer) - the King of the Shadowkhan and Lord of All Oni. * Ikazuki (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - Tarakudo's right hand and one of his Oni Generals. * Shiv (voiced by Brian Tochi) - a metahuman who could create weapons of light energy from his hands. * Slipstream (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fat, bullying teenager who became a bang bady with the power of wind. * Onyx (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a metahuman and the best friend of Puff ** Kangor (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a member of the Meta-Breed. * Replikon (voiced by Coolio) - a bang baby with shapeshifting powers. * Carmen Dillo (also voiced by Jason Marsden) - a Bang Baby who occasionally aligned himself with others, but usually worked alone. He was a mutant man-armadillo, as his name suggests. Other Characters * Robert Hawkins (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The father of Virgil Hawkins and the social worker. * Sharon Hawkins (voiced by Michele Morgan) - the older sister of Virgil Hawkins and the girlfriend of Rubberband Man. * Captain Augustus Black (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the leader of Section 14 and the elite special forces organization he holds connections with high-ranking government officials, including the President of the United States. * Category:Static Shock Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Animated TV Series Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD Category:Superhero shows Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Adventure shows Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:American children's comedy series Category:Superhero comedy television series